A Simple Competition
by Fox of Light
Summary: Utau and Kuukai have a competition at the ramen shop. Kuukai/Utau. One Shot


**A Simple Competition**

It started out as a simple competition at the ramen shop. The one who ate the entire bowl of pork ramen first would get their meal free while the other had to pay both of their tabs. Naturally, neither of them had any money, one being a seventh grader who still relied on his allowance to buy himself things, and the other, an out of work fifteen year old musician trying to find a new contract. However, the spirit of competition had taken them both over the moment the boy dared the girl to even attempt to complete what was boasted 'The Largest Bowl of Pork Ramen You Will Eat in Japan'.

Only half of her bowl was eaten before Utau could feel herself getting full and to the point where it pained her to even look at the ramen or smell the pork. However, Kuukai was still devouring his ramen across from her. Giving up now would mean losing, and losing would mean humiliation, even though she knew he would never boast about his win. Just the mere fact of losing would be humiliating enough.

The singer went to grab another bite of noodles and pork with her chop sticks, even though her own stomach objected to it. Before she got the chopsticks to her own mouth, she heard a wooden 'clunk' against the table.

"Man! I didn't expect this ramen to be so filling!" said Kuukai with a large grin on his face.

Utau glared at him with her amethyst eyes. "Are you giving up?"

"I ain't givin' up. I just felt like takin' a break," Kuukai replied, "You can keep eatin' if you want; it's a competition after all."

Utau gracefully placed her chopsticks on the table, parallel to each other and the bowl. "I will take this break as well. I do not want to take advantage of the fact you are full."

"So, you're stuffed, eh?"

The singer quickly glanced away after Kuukai made that remark. "What makes you say that?"

"'Cause you're the type that would win a competition even if your opponent was down. So, you'd be eatin' still just so you could win."

Utau was taken aback by the redhead's response, but it was true. She would do whatever she needed to do to win, even if that meant taking advantage of her downed competition.

"So, miss idol-" Kuukai started.

"Utau, call me Utau," the girl said, cutting the other off.

"So, Utau, what's it like competing in the real world? Y'know, tryin' to find honest contracts and competing against others who want media time?"

Utau placed her elbows on the table, clasping her hands together and then resting her chin on her clasped hands. "To be honest, it is difficult especially now that I have betrayed Easter. Not many people take me seriously as a singer now and believe that I attempted to take advantage of Easter's contract. It is up to me and only me to prove to them that they are wrong by making the entire world my stage. It is not just the people who pay to see me in concert who are my audience, it is every person in this world. I have realized that only a small fraction of them have to be interested in my song in order for me to succeed. That is how easy it is."

"That's pretty amazing that you have such willpower to do this, especially after all that happened," Kuukai replied with a grin on his face.

"I have to be strong for myself, or else I will not be able to be strong for anyone else. So now that I have given my answer, I will ask you close to the same question. What do you compete for, boy?"

"Hey, if you want me to call you 'Utau' you'd better call me 'Kuukai' or else I'll go back to callin' you 'miss idol," Kuukai retorted.

"Fine, Kuukai, what do you compete for?"

"Pretty much for the same thing as you – Approval. Bein' the youngest of four boys, ya really have to fight just to get their approval. Ya gotta prove you're better than them in at least one thing. We ain't much different, even though I'm a junior high student and you're an idol," Kuukai answered with a thumbs up, "It's just your objective will impact yourself and the world more than mine will."

Utau chuckled to herself and smirked. "You seem to understand me more than most people do. I have to admit, I do like the fact that someone finally understands me, and it is someone I again have to admit am very comfortable around."

"Glad to hear that. You're pretty cool, Utau. I can see why so many people admire you," Kuukai said in a sincere voice.

The idol felt a small blush on her cheeks. She was grateful for his kind words, but all that she could say in response to those words was "Hmph."

"Oh-ho! I see the man has made the lady blush. Has this simple talk over ramen turned into a date?" asked the shop owner as he was passing by.

Utau snapped her head at the ramen shop owner and immediately responded, "This is not to a date! This is a competition!"

"And I believe your competition just won," said the owner, while watching Kuukai drinking the last of the broth and slamming the bowl on the table.

"Man, that was great!" Kuukai proclaimed, with the same grin on his face.

"You were never full, were you?" Utau asked, realizing now what had happened.

"Nope!"

The singer sighed as she pulled out her wallet and paid the shop owner for both bowls of ramen.

"Then…why?"

"'Cause I wanted to get to know you better."

"I see…"

Kuukai rose from his and placed both hands behind his head. "You wanna have a competition like this again here next week, same time?"

Utau nodded. "Yes…and this time I will come prepared with an empty stomach."

"Good!" Kuukai gave Utau a thumbs up and left the restaurant.

Utau could not help but smile at herself when she realized with Kuukai today, she had the same giddiness she used to feel around Ikuto. When they were both prepared, perhaps she could start chasing after him like she chased after Ikuto.

* * *

"Iru! That ramen shop is emitting waves of love!" Eru nearly screamed ecstatically.

Iru nodded, "Eru! I feel them too! Let's go check it out!"

FIN.


End file.
